1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a magnetic head incorporating device that incorporates a head stack assembly in a base, a magnetic disk device manufacturing device, and a method of manufacturing a magnetic disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head stack assembly (HSA) incorporating device incorporates an HSA in a base as follows:
Process 1: set each component such as the HSA and an outer stopper on a palette and arrange the palette on a pick-up position
Process 2: pick up the HSA on the palette arranged on the pick-up position
Process 3: move the picked-up HSA to a mounting position of the base
Process 4: fix the HSA to the base
Process 5: load the HSA onto a ramp
Process 6: pick up the outer stopper on the palette arranged on the pick-up position
Process 7: move the outer stopper to the mounting position of the base and fix it
In the process 4, the HSA is generally fixed to the base by tightening a screw from a rear surface of the base. Since conventional incorporating equipment employs this method, a mechanism that holds the HSA and moves the HSA to a fixed position on the base and a mechanism that tightens the screw from the rear surface are separately prepared, and the mechanisms perform the processes separately to fix the HSA to the base.
Recently, a method of fixing the HSA to the base by directly screwing a male screw provided on a bottom portion of a rotational shaft of the HSA to a female screw of the base is adopted. Reference may be had to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-340656, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-101818, and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (KOKAI) No. S63-091866.
To fix the HSA that has the male screw on the bottom portion of the rotational shaft to be directly screwed into the female screw of the base and is fixed thereto, it is required to tighten the screw from above. Accordingly, a conventional screw-tightening mechanism needs to be installed above the HSA. Thus, it is necessary to ensure an installation space for the conventional screw-tightening mechanism, which increases an installation volume.
Further, according to the conventional technology, in the processes 1, 2, 6 and 7, the outer stopper is attached so that the HSA is not detached from the ramp after being loaded onto the ramp. When the HSA and the outer stopper are set on the palette at a position where the HSA is loaded onto the ramp, positions of a VCM coil of the HSA and the outer stopper overlap with each other. Therefore, they may not be set on the same plane (same palette). As a result, the conventional integrating device is not capable of picking up the outer stopper and the HSA at the same time and requires extra time, resulting in a longer takt time of incorporation.
Besides, as to a load bar mechanism, it is required to hold heads of the HSA always in an opened state. Accordingly, to avoid a plurality of heads from contacting in the process 4, it is necessary to open the heads by attaching a dedicated clip between the heads of the HSA until the HSA is loaded onto the ramp. Since the clip is detached and retrieved afterward, the load bar mechanism that inserts a thin plate (load bar) between the heads to open the heads at the time of loading is indispensable.